Big Hero 8: 18 yr old Hiro Hamada
by tjournet
Summary: Big Hero 8: The main character from the 2014 Walt Disney Animated Feature film Big Hero 6 Hiro Hamada


**Hiro Hamada**

 **Hiro Hamada** is the main protagonist from Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes. He is based on Hiro Takachiho from the Marvel comic of the same name. He is voiced by Ryan Potter.

 **Feature Films:** Big Hero 6

Big Hero 8

 **Voice:** Ryan Potter

 **Full Name:** Hiro Hamada

 **Other Names:** Hiro, Zero (referred to by Mr. Yama), Little Man (referred to by Wasabi), Genius (referred to by Gogo), Bonehead (referred to by Tadashi), Little Collage Man (referred to by Aunt Cass, Knucklehead (referred to by Tadashi)

 **Personality:** Fast-talking, Brazen, Intelligent, Ambitious, Cocky, Shy, Clever, Sassy, Awkward, Dauntless, Free-spirited, Brave, Sarcastic, Impulsive, Caring, Optimistic, Hopeful, Sympathetic

 **Appearance:** Slender, Good-looking, 5'7" (167cm) feet tall, 18 yrs. old, Muscular, Fair skin, Messy black hair, Brown eyes, Gap teeth, Red hooded sweatshirt, Dark brown pants, Trainer shoes with laces

 **Occupation:** Bot Fighter (formerly)

Student

Super Hero

 **Alignment:** Good

 **Affiliation:** Big Hero 8

 **Goal:** To get into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (succeeded), to avenge Tadashi (formerly), to protect the city of San Fransokyo

 **Home:** San Fransokyo

 **Relatives:** Mr. & Mrs. Hamada (parents; deceased), Tadashi Hamada (older brother), Cass Hamada (aunt), Camille Carter (girlfriend)

Pet: Mochi (cat)

 **Allies:** Baymax, Tadashi, Camille Carter, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo Tomago, Cass, Alistair Krei, Mochi, Robert Callaghan (formerly), Heathcliff, George Carter, Kara Carter

 **Enemies:** Yokai, Mr. Yama, Alistair Krei (formerly), Yurei

 **Likes:** Robotics and Technology, Robot fights, his family, his friends, Baymax's comforting ways, gummy bears, hot wings, Camille, spending time with Camille

 **Dislikes:** Failure, the mere thoughts of Tadashi's death, Callaghan's betrayal, nagging, being pestered, Mr. Yama, Peanuts, Yurei

 **Powers and Abilities:** Intelligence, Microbots

 **Weapons:** Battle gear

 **Fate:** Vows to protect San Fransokyo as a superhero alongside his friends in honor of Tadashi.

 **Relationship:**

 **Tadashi Hamada-** Tadashi is Hiro's older brother and was the most important person in Hiro's life, even after his death. Because their parents died when he was at a young age, Hiro has always looked to his older brother for guidance and advice. They were best friends and even had a set of rules they came up with that only they knew (according to the book, _Hiro and Tadashi_ ).

 **Cass Hamada-** Cass Hamada is Hiro's and Tadashi's aunt. Hiro tends to stress her out and cause her to 'stress eat', due to his illegal bot fighting but she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. She is very supportive and proud of his abilities and was overjoyed when his Microbot exhibition won him an invitation to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

 **Mr. & Mrs. Hamada-** Hiro's parents died ten years ago when he was only three. While he doesn't know much about them, he seems to be somewhat saddened at the mention of their deaths when Tadashi brings up how disappointed they would be if they knew he was bot-fighting. However, he tries to brush it off by claiming he doesn't really care what they would think of his behavior since they're dead.

 **Baymax-** Their relationship started out basic. Hiro was impressed with Baymax when first introduced, but when they reunited, he was less than thrilled as Baymax served as a reminder of Tadashi's death. However, because Hiro unintentionally summoned Baymax when the former expressed pain, the robot viewed Hiro as his patient, becoming solely devoted to him and unable to dismiss himself until the boy is satisfied with his care, and vocally expresses the fact. This led Baymax to carry out every small order given by Hiro, no matter how literal or sarcastic, in hopes of improving the boy's health, as a result of programming.

 **Big Hero 6-** Hiro was first introduced to the rest of his team, (consisting of Fred, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Baymax), when he was tricked by Tadashi into visiting his college. He got to meet each of Tadashi's friends and understand their individual quirks. He was impressed with all their inventions and was surprised by Fred with his mascot costume. He was shy, however, proclaimed his desire to apply to the institute and immediately began working to develop Microbots. During the time of and before the convention, he had become good friends with everyone. After the death of Tadashi, the team members made the decision to take Hiro under their wings, comforting him, supporting him, taking care of him and protecting him throughout the film for Tadashi, creating a close bond. This continued even after Baymax's undesired abandonment near the end of the film, as his friends helped him cope with yet another tragic loss. With this support, Hiro spent his days happy as the group saves the world together. Honey and Fred served as enthusiastic supporters, Wasabi often watched out for Hiro's health and physical wellbeing, and GoGo stayed protective of him and is arguably the closest to be the boy.

 **Camille Carter-** Camille is Hiro's childhood friend and best friend since he was four years old. Camille is the only female he loves and cares about more than anything, she had moved away from San Fransokyo for fourteen years, but when she return to San Fransokyo they reunited. Hiro and Camille has a close and romance relationship, Hiro will always be there for her whenever she needs him.


End file.
